Made In Heaven
by Kimiki
Summary: Wufei’s side to Too Much Love Will Kill You: When 05 is forced to take public transit, he meets up with Duo and learns of Duo's recent tiff with Heero. But, will Duo be home to see him for the one day that he is in town? (Pairing undecided, no 3-somes


This is the _'save my ass'_ **Disclaimer**. Since we live in the society where you can sue someone for making hot coffee, which you spill on yourself while driving without a lid on, I have to place this in here. I do not own the song, _'Made in Heaven'_, nor do I own any of the Gundam Boys, though I often wish that I did, many times.  
  
**Side Note Thing**: This is a side story to my new fic _'Too Much Love Will Kill You'_. This is Wufei's side of the fic, so it might help you to decide the pairing for _'Too Much Love Will Kill You'_. And, if not, then who cares? Hell, you could already have the pairing in mind, and you're just wanting to get your opinion heard twice. And to that, I say to you: Review me please!  
  
**Warning(s): YAOI IMPLIED THEMES HERE PEOPLE! DON'T READ IT IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!** The lyrics really **DO** have a purpose in any of my fics, so please read them! You will (hopefully) better understand the fic because of it. This is Non- AU (for once...), but the characters may be slightly OOC. Fear my god powers.

**Summary**: (Wufei's side to _'Too Much Love Will Kill You'_.) When Wufei is forced to take public transit, he meets up with one Duo Maxwell and learns of the braided pilot's recent tiff with Heero. However, will Duo be home to see him for the one day that he is in town? (Pairing as of yet undecided, but no three somes.)

**MADE IN HEAVEN**

_( I'm taking my right in destiny  
_

_Willing to play my part  
_

_Living with painful memories  
_

_Loving with all my heart )_

Walking down the sidewalk of Chicago, Wufei cursed the injustice of it all. His car had had to be taken into the shop after a spastic woman had rear-ended him. Stupid female drivers. Why did they even let them onto the road? So, now he had to take public transit. Oh, the shame... This would have never happened when he was a Gundam pilot. Course, if he was still a pilot, then the war would still be going strong and he wouldn't be here anyway. So, whatever.

_( Made in heaven, made in heaven_

_It was all meant to be, yeah  
_

_Made in heaven, made in heaven  
_

_That's what they say  
_

_Can't you see  
_

_That's what everybody says to me  
_

_Can't you see  
_

_Oh I know, I know, I know that it's true  
_

_Yes it's really meant to be  
_

_Deep in my heart )_

And so, he was very surprised when he saw the long chestnut braid of someone else who had piloted alongside him during the war with him; A one Duo Maxwell. Quickening his step, he called out, "Duo!" and was pleased when the other man recognized him and smiled.

"Hey Wu-Man!" he called out to the Chinese man, waving his arm enthusiastically in greeting. Walking to him, Wufei captured him in a brief hug, then pulled back and asked, "So, what are you doing here? I knew that you lived close to here, but not actually in the city. If I had known, then I would have looked to find out where you were staying..."

_( I'm having to learn to pay the price  
_

_They're turning me upside down  
_

_Waiting for possibilities  
_

_Don't see too many around )_

"Wouldn't have helped much." Duo informed him with a grin. "We had an unlisted number."

"That's right." Wufei said, smile faltering slightly, "You and Heero are living together."

"Were." Duo corrected, placing his hands in his jean's tight front pockets, causing Wufei to lower his gaze to that general area. Quickly snapping his attention back to Duos' face, Wufei heard himself echo, "Were?"

_( Made in heaven, made in heaven  
_

_It's for all to see  
_

_Made in heaven, made in heaven  
_

_That's what everybody says  
_

_Everybody says to me  
_

_It was really meant to be  
_

_Oh can't you see  
_

_Yeah, everybody, everybody says  
_

_Yes it was meant to be  
_

_Yeah, yeah )_

"Yeah, uh, I broke up with him..." Duo stated, scratching his nose idly before wondering, "Where the hell is that bus anyway? I'm gonna be late..."

"Do you want to call a cab?" Wufei heard himself ask, not thinking before he spoke. Looking at him, Duo smiled widely and said, "Sure! Why not? It's better than standing here for who knows how long. Hey, you have dinner yet?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, ya wanna go get some? Food, that is... Though, we could get some of that as well, if you'd like..."

"Always with the perverted mind, eh Duo?" the Chinese man said as he raised a hand and hailed a taxi. Laughing, Duo only deigned to answer that comment with a nod and then joined the other man in climbing into the yellow taxi cab and directing the Italian driver of where they wanted to go for food.

_( When stormy weather comes around  
_

_It was made in heaven  
_

_When sunny skies break through behind the clouds  
_

_I wish it could last forever, yeah  
_

_Wish it could last forever, forever )_

After the meal, Wufei handed Duo his phone number and asked the man to keep in touch. How was he to know that Duo would give him his phone number in return? Okay, so maybe he had counted on it a little bit, but what he really didn't expect was to ask Duo to go to dinner with him the next day, or the day after that.

On the end of their third dinner in a row together, Duo made a move to take the ticket before Wufei could, yet the Chinese man was already laying down the amount of money in cash. Throwing his hands up in exasperation, the braided male complained, "Yanno, if ya keep this up, then I'm gonna start to thing that you're askin' me out on dates. 'Specially since you keep on insistin' that you pay for 'em!"

Pausing, the other man glanced up at him and asked, "So, are we on a date?"

"Eh?! Wait, what?" Duo asked, not expecting those six words from his buddy and old war-time pal Wufei. Hell, he didn't even know that Wufei swung that way!

"Well, are we on a date?" Wufei asked with more calm than he felt. Looking at the ceiling, Duo shrugged and told him, "If you want it to be one... Then, yeah, we are." Smiling, Wufei silently thanked his stars for that crazy woman who had rear-ended him, because, without her stupidity, he would never have met Duo again at the bus stop.

_( I'm playing my role in history  
_

_Looking to find my goal  
_

_Taking in all this misery  
_

_But giving it all my soul )_

And so, Duo and Wufei had begun _'dating'_, keeping things slow and simple at first. As much as he tried to hide it, Duo was still in the healing phase from his relationship and breakup with Heero, and Wufei patiently sat it out. Soon enough though, the two were kissing like school children and groping each other like the horny males that they were. However, it was hard to keep up their relationship once Wufei was assigned to a unit of the Preventers that moved after their subjects. Yet, Duo was able to wait, for months at a time, and then the two would pick up where they had left off once Wufei did return. Somehow, their relationship was just perfect that way.

_( Made in heaven, made in heaven  
_

_It was all meant to be  
_

_Made in heaven, made in heaven  
_

_That's what everybody says  
_

_Wait and see, It was really meant to be  
_

_So plain to see  
_

_Yeah, everybody, everybody, everybody tells me so  
_

_Yes it was plain to see, yes it was meant to be )_

And so it was that Wufei found himself driving down the highway, a few miles over the speed limit, cell phone in hand as he waited to see if Duo would pick up and answer his ringing phone. However, once he got the answering machine message (_"Hey, this is Maxwell, more commonly known to you peons as Shinigami. Leave a message, or just fck off. And I mean that in the nicest possible way."_), he sighed and said, "Duo..."

"I just wanted to let you know that I am back in town for tonight, and I was wondering if you would want to go to dinner with me." Wufei stated, trying to sound cool and relaxed, when he was really actually quite tense. "I will pick you up at six, and will take you to your surprise dinner. I know that you will love the food there, and I am looking forward to spending the night with you." Blushing, Wufei suddenly realized what that last sentence could mean, in both innocent and dirty contexts. Either way, he wouldn't mind all that much... Forcing his mind back onto what he needed to tell the braided male, Wufei told him, "Can't wait to see you. This is my only day in town, and they're making me go to Boston. But, I thought that I would drop by and see you. Pick you up at six..."

Ending the call before folding his flip phone, Wufei made sure that he didn't hit another car on the road as he ran a hand over the envelope that held two tickets to the Caribbean; One for him and one for Duo. Smiling, he wondered how the braided man would react when he saw them. After several scenarios had played themselves out in his head (all of them ending up with Duo and himself in bed, naked and doing the dirty deed), Wufei noticed that he had arrived, somehow, in Chicago, all in one piece, and he began to guide his black Audi through the web of streets, finally arriving at Duo's apartment complex. Exiting his car, he placed the envelope in his jacket's inside pocket, then locked his car doors. Walking to Duo's apartment floor, he turned down the familiar hallway and made his way to the doorway of Duo's flat. Raising his wrist so he could look at his watch, he realized that it was 5:55 in the afternoon, and then he pushed the buzzer, hearing the _'ding dong'_ chime through the apartment of the man who he loved.

_( Written in the stars...  
_

_Written in the stars...  
_

_Written in the stars... )_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

And again with this voting thing...

**Author's Note**: Okay! You get to tell me who little Duo-chan should choose! Here are the choices (there will be no threesomes...)  
  
**A.** 1x2x1, 5-2  
  
**B.** 5x2x5, 2-1  
  
And, if I don't get any responses, I'll just go with the choice that I prefer... But I'm not gonna say! Don't wanna influence you decision and all that!


End file.
